Oblivious
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: Oneshot. FaiSakura. Sakura wanted to help him. She wanted to heal him. She wanted to kiss him and make him better.


Oblivious

By Any Unborn Child

_hontou wa sora wo toberu to  
shitte ita kara  
habataku toki ga kowakute  
kaze wo wasureta_

_The truth is that ever since  
I realized I could fly in the sky  
I've been too afraid to flap my wings,  
and I've forgotten the wind_

Sakura could only look at Fai and he'd make her smile.

Not just a little smile though.

It would turn out to be a huge smile, one that made her grin from ear to ear.

He would smile along with her, and that would make everything content.

He had that affect on people.

He did whatever he could to make everyone else happy, whether it meant cracking a joke or reassuring them that they did a good job.

_oblivious  
doko he yuku no  
tooku ni mieru ano shinkirou  
itsuka obie nagara  
futari no mirai wo utsushite_

_oblivious  
Where are we headed?  
Far off in the distance we can see a mirage  
Which although we fear it  
Will show us our future someday_

She couldn't help but wonder why he smiled so much.

She had a feeling it was to conceal something.

An inner hurt that he carried for as long as he could remember.

But why?

Why did he feel that the burden, whatever it was, had to be on him?

It didn't make much sense.

_yoru be nai kokoro futatsu  
yorisou koro ni  
hontou no kanashimi ga hora  
tsubasa hirogete_

_When our shelterless hearts  
drew close together  
Look, true sorrow has  
spread apart its wings_

She often wondered why he carried the pain that he did.

And why he hid it behind a smile.

Now that she thought about it, she always had two reactions to the smiles that Fai had.

The first one was reassurance,

The feeling that everything would be all right.

The second one, and the one that ultimately stuck to her ribs, was heartbreak.

The gnawing, residual sadness that never truly went away.

_oblivious  
yoru no naka de  
mahiru no kage wo yumemiru you ni  
kitto ochite yukou  
hikari he_

_oblivious  
In the night  
Like a dream of midday shadows  
I'm sure we shall fall  
Toward the light_

Sakura wished that she could cure whatever was hurting him.

If it was grief, she could help him get through it.

If it was torment, she could try to see who or what was causing it.

If it was self-doubt, she could bolster him with whatever he needed to gain his confidence.

She wanted to help Fai so much that it hurt.

She wanted to heal him.

She wanted to kiss him and make him better.

_itsuka kimi to futari  
yoru wo asa wo hiru wo  
hoshi wo yume wo  
natsu wo fuyu wo toki wo kaze wo  
mizu wo tsuchi wo sora wo  
we go further in the destiny…_

_Someday, with you  
Night, morning, afternoon,  
stars, illusion  
Summer, winter, time, wind  
Water, earth, sky  
we go further in the destiny……_

He was too kind to be in so much pain.

He was too beautiful, inside and out, to deserve so much torture.

Why?

Why?

Why?

This infernal phrase racked Sakura's brain until she felt like her ears were bleeding.

This was pure agony.

She wanted to help him.

So badly.

The only problem was that, even if she did try to help him, he'd deflect and talk about something else.

Dismissing his pain.

Making her even more upset.

On the inside.

_oblivious  
soba ni ite ne  
shizuka na koi ga hora hajimaru yo  
itsuka furue nagara  
futari no mirai he_

_oblivious  
Stay close to me  
Look, a silent love begins  
Someday we will shiver  
As we head toward our future_

She didn't want to show him her own pain.

Her own inner turmoil.

What she had gone through seemed minimal in light of Fai's deepest sorrow.

Sorrow.

When she thought of the word, her eyes threatened to tear up.

Why did she feel so useless?

So pathetic?

Was there truly nothing she could do?

Wasn't there anything she could do?

_oblivious  
doko he yuku no  
tooku he nigete yuku  
mizu no naka  
nante kirei na koe de  
futari no mirai wo  
utatte_

_oblivious  
Where are we headed?  
We flee into the distance  
underneath the water  
What a beautiful voice  
Sing aloud  
Our future_

It was then that she realized it.

What she could do.

She could…be there for him.

Be there for him when he needed her.

And when the time came, she would try her best to heal him.

Love him.

Love him for everything that he was, and for what he endured.

She knew that he was not the sum of his tragedies.

No one truly was.

He was still the Fai that she knew and loved.

And she would be there for him.

No matter what.

_**Fin**_


End file.
